


The Odds

by hasturpeople



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasturpeople/pseuds/hasturpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year in Panem, 12 boys and 12 girls are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. District 12 rarely sees a winner, but could that change when Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne step up to the plate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May The Odds Be Never in Your Favor

When she wakes up, everything feels colder. The Reaping day would be a dark day anywhere, but in the Undersee household it holds a different weight. There are many mourning families in District 12, the losing district of twenty-three consecutive years before this one, and the house of the mayor is one of those sad homes. It is a home in which a twin lost her other half, and she has been plagued by headaches and tears ever since. It's a wonder her daugher, Madge Undersee, was ever born in the middle of her grieving sickness. Perhaps Mrs. Undersee only married the man to keep her future family safe. 

These are the things Madge thinks of as she wakes up on Reaping day, much earlier than she probably needs to because the sky is still dark blue and gently sprinkled in stars. She goes to bathe anyway, sinking down in hot water and letting the worry wash away with softness of soap on her skin. She knows her father will be out of bed soon, and her mother will not. The migraines will be too severe today, and she's pardoned. 

Madge only stares long enough in the mirror to watch her body take shape in her ruffly white Reaping clothes and to make sure her blonde falls where it should in her pastel ribbons. She fastens the golden pin to her chest as she finds her way to the kitchen where her father, the mayor, is spreading butter on toast in a frilly apron and his suit. The way he looks in the getup, smiling face and ruffles, always makes her laugh. He passes her a slice of toast with a loving, "May the odds be ever in your favor, my dear." 

She stands over the counter to eat, ensuring nothing will get on the pretty clothes her mother found just for her. "What do you think Effie Trinket will be wearing this year?"

Mayor Undersee tries so hard to take terror out of the day. With a jolly smile on his face he almost can, for a moment before Madge remembers what's to come.  _What about the others?_ She'll think.  _What about the ones who have no chance?_

"All bright purple," Madge guesses anyway. "This year is a purple year in the Capitol."

A knock at the back door interrupts them abruptly. Madge had been expecting them, so she rises without a word to grab the money for her father's berries and answer Katniss. Gale is with her hunter friend, which doesn't surprise her.

"Pretty dress," Gale remarks before Katniss can say a word. Madge pauses to study him, wondering what must be in his head. A genuine compliment, or a joke? Likely the latter, judging by the stone cold in his grey eyes.

Madge smirks, looking him up and down. "Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I'll want to look nice, won't I?"

The jokes end there as Gale fills with fire. He knows he shouldn't be mad at Madge, it isn't her fault that she was always rich enough to skate by with a single extra entry a year. No, Gale's anger is for the system, but he can't help but spit it out at everything on Reaping day: "You won't be going to the Capitol." 

Madge knows she's gone too far, and already she begins to shrink back as he continues, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." 

She wishes she had a cool retort, but she knows he's right and she feels pity for him that she knows he'd resent her for. She stays quiet instead as Katniss tries to defend her, "That's not her fault."

Madge watches as the steam of anger slowly sputters from Gale's ears, cooling him down a bit. "No, it's no one's fault," he grudgingly agrees. "Just the way it is."

The exchange for the money and berries is quick, and Madge wishes a quiet good luck to Katniss as the door shuts. She isn't afraid of Gale, she knows that for certain. Despite how large and certain he is--he could easily win the Games for the district--she is simply ashamed she can't do more. Even more ashamed that she finds herself in the position to pity them, to get the food in a year they earn with countless tesserae. Madge's mind is even more cluttered today as she walks back to her dad with a jug of berries. 

Before she leaves, Madge goes to kiss her mother goodbye. There is always a certain fear in her mother's eyes on this day, the slight worry that perhaps her child won't make it this year. Madge makes a point to reassure her mother, remind the woman and herself that there is nothing to fear. It seems to help this year when Mrs. Undersee's daughter is able to tell her, "Just two more years, Mama."

She always promises to wave in the crowd of kids, just in case her mother might see her on TV from her bedroom where her headaches overtake her. She never does, and the cameras never land on her, but it always makes her mother smile.

Madge is always one of the first children to arrive at the Town Square. Because of her father, she arrives as everything is still being set up and arranged by Peacekeepers who don't give her a second glance. Once the velvet ropes are arranged, she obediently finds her way to her section and, standing there alone, she observes.

The betters, the men with slips of paper and no one to lose, are already waiting there. She knows her name will not be on a single gambling slip today. Gale was right, she only has five entries. She can't be worth considering. She wonders if anyone will bet on Gale. She does the math in her head...fourty-two entries today. The odds are not in his favor.

Effie is here early too, she arrived with the Capitol film crews and cargo trucks that set up the whole event. Unfortunately, Madge finds she was wrong about Effie's fashion choices this time. The woman is quite fond of grey-pink and spring green this season, gracing them proudly on her cotton-candy poof of a wig and balloon sleeves, respectively. Madge smiles, amused, to herself as she watches the gaunt woman clop around on needle-heels like she's disaffected by the entirety of District 12. The mayor always told her Ms. Trinket hates it here in Twelve, and it never surprised her. 

The dam breaks around two o'clock, when crowds and clumps of people begin to arrive for the dreary event. It isn't long before Madge and all the other children in the Square are clogging and squeezing each other at the shoulders, wishing this could just be over in the heat. It's entirely too obvious that everyone is too uncomfortable to pay full attention to the ceremony of Mayor Undersee's speeches, but Madge tries to for her father.

Some comic relief is available soon afterward when the district's only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy steps up to the stage with staggers and stumbles and falls into his seat, but no one dares laugh because immediately afterward Effie Trinket is finally up to the microphone to announce the unlucky tributes of district twelve. 

"Ladies first!" Effie announces, and Madge can feel her head spin.  _Just get through this part._

Effie takes way too long, forcing everyone to hold their breath as she dances her hand over the slips of paper in the bowl. Finally, she plucks out a name. What unlucky girl will have to die this year? 

"Madge Undersee!" Effie exclaims with a song in her voice, and Madge sinks through the floor. 


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the surprise of no one, Gale is reaped to be the male tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. It is time for him to say his goodbyes to his family and friends--and one unexpected guest.

It's all going too fast. The shock sweeps over the crowd when they hear her name, the one no one's expecting. Madge Undersee, Gale saw her just this morning. Took out his anger on her because she had no chance. Yet here she is, moving through the crowd of kids to take her place as tribute. Five entries in thousands, and the odds were laughing in her face. 

As she steps up, blonde ponytail slipping gently out of its ribbons, Gale almost considers going to the Justice Building after all of this to apologize. After all, it really wasn't her fault and the least he could do is wish her luck. He decides against it, though. From the little he knows of Madge, the stern determination in her blue eyes and the stubbornness with which she clings to un-emotion on that stage, he knows she would only entertain the pity for his sake. To make him feel better about it when she dies. 

Gale turns to look at Katniss, whose hand is just flying down from her mouth. She's as shocked as anyone else, and she was Madge's friend. They never talked about Madge much, Gale and Katniss, but he'd see her in passing with Katniss and he can tell he'll be nursing her sadness later.  _It's okay,_ he'll tell her.  _She won't have to play this sick game anymore._

Everyone knows about Mrs. Undersee. How she lost her sister, and's been suffering anxiety and migraines ever since. Gale wonders how she feels now, in bed, watching this all unfold. Watching her little girl be strong like Maysilee had to. Heaven knows Mayor Undersee is struggling up on stage, pale. He can't cry, not yet. He must be professional. Even Haymitch has turned to comfort him with slurs and sloppy shoulder-pats that the mayor just nods and breathes through. 

There is no time for shock or absorption, because Effie is onto the next victim--or tribute, in layman's terms. As she whirls her fingers around the slips of paper, Gale shuts his eyes tight and prays and prays and prays. Effie sing-songs, "The best for last, right boys?"

And no matter how much he tries to hope and hope, because this is his last year and he could make it out alive, she calls his name. Forty-two entries is a stark contrast to five, and the odds were never in his favor. Not a single presence there is surprised, and he's almost sure he hears a gambler shout with glee somewhere far away. He tries to be nonchalant and quick, pats to the back guiding him through the people. He doesn't want to make this last too long, he just wants to say his goodbyes somewhere safe--

And then a small figure attaches to his legs. 

Vick, his poor little brother, looking up to him with tears and screaming, " _Don't go!_ " is enough to make him stop. He pries the boy off him, hoping the Peacekeepers will let him return Vick to their mother, but they've already arrived. The white-suited soldiers with guns in their arms practically throw his little brother back past the guard ropes, at the foot of his weeping mother like a sack of dirty laundry. The soldiers follow him the rest of the way, as if shielding him from any other attacks from other crying ten year-olds. Gale's relieved when he finally has them off his ass, but it doesn't last for long when he remembers where he is.

Effie looks entirely shocked at the scene that was just made as she welcomes Gale up to the view of the District. Finally, he can get a view of Katniss from where he's standing. Despite the distance between them, he can see the heartbreak on her face. His family, even farther away, isn't any better.  _I'll try,_ he chants to himself in his head. _for them._

The mayor is shaky and weepy the rest of the Reaping, and everyone can tell he's grateful when it's over. Effie urges the two to shake hands, as is tradition, and when Madge and Gale lock eyes he realizes she's as wholly unreadable as he is.

And it seems every moment is over too quickly today, because before Gale knows it he's being swept off into the Justice Building to say his final goodbyes. He has a chance and he knows it, but he must prepare for the worst. He doubts he could stand a chance against the Careers who've trained their lives for this, who are celebrating right now rather than feeling like they're about to be buried alive. He won't be stopped by a lack of hope--but he also won't be stopped by the delusion that he'd stand a chance after the weaklings are weeded out.

Gale is more uncomfortable than anything in the room the Peacekeepers stick him in. He can't bring himself to sit down on the soft velvet chairs, so he just stares at them until somebody busts through the door.

His family. His beautiful, terrified family walks through the door and every single one gives him a hug. Vick is still crying, and so is his mother, Hazel, holding Posy in her arms and not forcing the toddler to understand. Rory is the only one who seems more determined than anything. He stares Gale in the eyes and with a stern look lets his words slice the grim silence: "You're gonna win."

Gale knows he can try, and he knows that he has to for his family. Katniss couldn't possibly support both families on her own. Although he feels outmatched--twenty-three to one can't be great odds--someone has to win, and the glint in his little brother's eyes make him feel for a moment as though maybe he could be a victor. He smiles, and promises Rory he'll win for him because in that moment, it seems like a promise he can keep.

Even Hazel seems to have faith in him. "Mom, Katniss will take care of you," he promises dully, and she nods because they can take whatever help they can get. 

Vick, sniffling and attached to Gale, walks to Posy and Hazel, dressed in their flowers and best for the occasion. With the quiet mystery that all kids have about them, he plucks a flower from Posy's sleeping head and reaches out for Gale to take it. "You can take something into the arena, right?" And Gale gently sticks it in his pocket.

The spend the rest of their time in a tight hug, but no time in the world would be long enough for them not to feel ripped away. Practically yelling their "I love you"s back and forth as they're forced away in the arms of Peacekeepers, Gale finds it hard to keep tears back for the first time. Rory's chants of "win, win, win!" that he hears past the thick wooden doors even after they're shut in his face. He finally sits back on one of the soft chairs.

_Katniss._ She registers as easily to him as waking up in the morning and falling into his arms. She's obviously distressed, but she's business first. "Everyone in this district knows you can win, Gale. You know how to do this already, just like the Careers."

He knows Katniss wouldn't fool him, and he's able to let go of the hectic situation, of the light-headedness being reaped brought him and realize she's right. He does this every day. What difference does it make if they're people? If he can just forget that, it'll be another morning in the woods. Simple. He nods. "I'll  _fight_."

She nods, looking relieved already. "I'll be watching, and I'll hunt for both our families. I won't let anyone starve, Gale."

She read his mind. He can't help but hold her again, almost too familiar to let go. She's family, more than anything, and she understands him even more than that. It's a small weight off his shoulders to think his family will scrape by in these coming weeks.

As she leaves, more compliant than his family had and with a small nod between them of understanding, he slumps back into his chosen velvet chair and realizes he's alone in the room and will be for awhile. He doesn't take it upon himself to take any of it in, to touch the fine carvings on the bookshelves or run his big hands over the soft fabrics of the pillows and cushions. He lets himself be alone, and that's when someone else walks in. 

"Hello, Gale," says the mayor, and it's clear the man has had a tearful goodbye with his daughter. 

Gale jumps up a little to greet him. They shake hands, feeling awkward, to say the least. Gale waits for an explanation.

"I'll watch over your family, Gale. I just wanted you to go into this knowing they'll be safe," he assures, to Gale's surprise. 

_Why?_ he wants to ask.  _Aren't I the enemy?_

Gale studies Mayor Undersee for what feels like a long time, waiting for a catch or a deal to be made. But this man is kind and happy enough to help, and it becomes clearer and clearer as they sit there and observe each other, that he just understands. "Thank you, sir." 

Mayor Undersee leaves on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These beginning parts are a little boring, I know. We'll get to the action soon enough!


End file.
